


Hand Made

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Kid Fic, Schmoop, jensen's birthday, wee!j2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Kindergarten!boys. wee!Jared wants to make the birthday card for his BFF Jensen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/gifts).



It was going to be Jensen's birthday and Jared wanted to make him something special for it. Jared's mommy said they already had a present for the party, so Jared was determined that he got to make the card. His mommy had said he could, but if he wanted to do it then it really had to be today, or she'd have to buy one.

"NO!" Jared had yelled in the kitchen that morning, fists clenched at his sides. He was going to make one.

Jared was in the art corner, he'd just squirted out a good dollop of blue next to the green. He still didn't know what he wanted to do. His eyes widening a little when a familiar hand slapped down into the paint, "Jensen!"

"What'cha doin' Jared?"

"Painting."

Jensen looked at Jared's blank piece of paper, and then he smacked his blue smothered hand onto it.

"Jensen!" Jared half-laughed, though slightly horrified that he'd have to get a new sheet of paper.

"You do it too!!" Jensen said and he grabbed Jared's wrist pressing his hand down into the green, "Come on."

Jared scrunched his nose at the cold squelchy sensation. But Jensen was giving him that smile he sometimes gave him, when they were doing something that they'd maybe get in trouble for. And then Jared was smiling too.

Jared smacked his hand into the paper, his thumb print overlapping Jensen's. And Jensen dashed off to go chase Danneel. 

Jared looked back at their handprints. Maybe he had an idea after all.


End file.
